mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
THE BEST OF: War of the Fat Italians
THE BEST OF: War of the Fat Italians, also known as THE BEST OF: WotFI is a special video sponsoring the War of the Fat Italians series made by SuperMarioGlitchy4. The match is held by Nintendofan997 and, as a helper, Mark Evans. This is the first episode of The Mark Evans Arc. Synopsis Mario and SMG4 are fighting after they pranked their other... one more time! Who will win in Mark Evans's special WotFI competition featuring classic challenges and new battles? Plot The intro SMG4 and Mario are watching War of the Fat Italians 2011, while Mark Evans is listening to music in his locker. SMG4 runs into the locker. Mark Evans shoots a Bullet Bill into SMG4 and runs out of the locker. Then, in Hall 69, Mark Evans is inspired to make "the-best-of" compilation of WotFI challenges, with a special rap battle at the end. SMG4 and Mario continue watching the first video with Mark Evans. When the video ends, Mario now chooses War of the Fat Italians 2013, and they stop after the SMG4 intro. Mark Evans then says "Dafuq?" and takes SMG4 and Mario to Hall 69. 2 days later, Mario and SMG4 prank each other in 3 different locations - first in Hall 69, next in the basement and, lastly, in the second floor's kitchen. Mark Evans appears, grabbing SMG4 and Mario into his hands, and launches far, far away, to Bowser's Castle. Challenge 1: Goomba Stomping (WotFI 2013) The 1st challenge is similar to WotFI 2013's 1st challenge: Stomping a higher number of Goombas. SMG4 rushed to an island with some palm trees. A Goomba appears, along with a lot. SMG4 stomps the Goombas, while Mario, uses the Purple Star and creates a line of void that kills all of the Goombas coming to defeat him. SMG4 and Mario run to the cave and Mario, with the help of SMG4, creates void killing all Goombas on their way. Last, a Big Goomba appears, spreading earthquakes. Mario creates void targeting to the Big Goomba and the Big Goomba fell down to the cave. The challenge ended with Mario's win. Nintendofan997 appears, presenting himself as the competition's host. Challenge 2: Endure Luigi's dance (WotFI 2015) The 2nd challenge is similar to WotFI 2015's 3rd challenge: Endure a more retarded version of Running in the 90's dance made by Luigi. The three endured the dancing moves. Mario and SMG4 can't take it anymore and they have a head injury. The challenge ended with Mark Evans's win. Challenge 3: Complete a short race (New!) The 3rd challenge is one of the new challenges: Finish a short obstacle course in first place, and try to not die during it. Challenge 4: Better Anime for Boopkins (WotFI 2018) The 4th challenge is similar to WotFI 2018's 2nd challenge: Create a better anime scene for Fishy Boopkins, and allow him to impress. As that, everyone quickly make their anime scenes. SMG4 first shows his anime scene. It was a scene of a city-themed anime where he plays an arcade game, being suddenly pushed by a big fist. Fishy Boopkins however said that is pretty okay, making him launch a table. Mario now shows his anime scene, from a high school one. Here, Mario met Luigi, Bob, Toad and multiple Goombas, then a race car drives through it, making him die. However, Fishy Boopkins attacked Mario. After SMG4's and Mario's failed anime scenes, Mark Evans goes, with an exclusive anime. It was a scene, where he and his team plays against a team of devils, who attacked the soccer clubroom, with a score being 3:3. Fishy Boopkins now discovered the true potential and the challenge ended with Mark Evans's win. Challenge 5: Better Pickup Line (WotFI 2017) The 5th challenge is similar to WotFI 2017's 8th challenge: Who has the best pick up line. Shooting up his power source, Mark Evans presented his pick up - Godsword. Mario proceeds to offer rides on PINGAS EXPRESS and challenged Godsword. Mark Evans won, but SMG4 repairs his car into a ride. Mark Evans leaves the place and he was the winner. Challenge 6: Gay Fuck (WotFI 2014) The 6th challenge is similar to WotFI 2014's 6th challenge: Have gay fuck. Mario acts seductive towards SMG4 and Mark Evans from inside the painting room. Mario tells Mark Evans it is his "PINGAS OF DOOM". The winner was Mario. Challenge 7 Challenge 8 Challenge 9: Waluigi Launcher (WotFI 2015) Challenge 10 Challenge 11 Challenge 12 Challenge 13 Challenge 14: Super Smash Each Other In The Ass Bros Demo (New!) The 14th challenge is one of the new challenges: Last longer in a match of Super Smash Each Other In The Ass Bros, what is a demo. Challenge 15: Bathtub Sliding (WotFI 2013) Decisive Battle Rap Battle These are the lyrics of Rap Battle. Challengebar This is the challengebar. Results Decisive Battle Results Characters